On the wings of EVOs and Mutants
by annfazukimi
Summary: no summary read


Me: Hello everybody, welcome to the first Maximum ride, Gen Rex crossover

Rex: You are way too hyper

Max: some things to keep in mind, Annfazukimi doesn't own anything

Me: and I have my Zelda Fanfic to keep updating

Side note, Max is solo here and I'm placing this Pre-Black Knight and post Angel, and there's no POVs in this story, sorry everybody

Max is flying, she loves the feeling, but not by airplane, she doesn't need one. She's flying with her 13' span of wings. She might enjoy the rush of flying if not for being on a forced two month vacation from the flock who feels that max ought go into the world and have a little fun after losing Angel. Fang was even forced on a separate vacation, whilst Dylan was left in charge. While the two were on their vacations the two separate flocks would live together at the house in Colorado.

Max is flying somewhere over Hollywood when she spots a weird purple portal. She flies to it and pokes a finger into it. The portal swallows her hand followed quickly by the rest of her. She finds herself still in Hollywood, yet different from pre-portal. Some of the blocks are damaged or even destroyed. To keep away unwanted attention Max quickly lands and looks for someone to explain what's going on. She turns a corner and runs into a man in a green suit with cool black sunglasses. Max runs up to him and asks, "Um excuse me, I'm kind of new in town, so what happened here.

The man in green or Six as he's known by at Providence looks at the girl who had just run up to him. She was thin and tall. His first thought was a runaway, or possibly she was split up from her family, he'd have to ask, possibly take her back to base to see if she was alright. He then remembers he has to answer, "An EVO, don't worry, Rex took care of it. Rex then comes running up if on cue

"Hey Six, I'm kind of hungry, can we get some pizza on our way back to HQ?" Rex asked. A look from Six made Rex go quiet as he then notices the girl next to Six. Rex then asks, "Who are you?" Max answers, "My names Angela Dimon, I'm from the Colorado mountains, I don't get out much, so I'm on vacation." The name and not getting out much is a lie, but everything else was pure fact. Six then asks, "Do you have a family?" 'Angela' looks at him and laughs saying, "Are you kidding, they're the ones who forced me to go on vacation." Just then, another EVO bursts in.

Rex is about to attack the EVO when Max rushes at it. Rex then shouts, "No, that thing could kill you!" Max ignores Rex and goes on the offensive. The EVO was a wolf humanoid (A/N it's not Biowulf). The EVO struck out at Max who dodged and threw a quick punch which threw the EVO off balance. Max then throws a round house knocking it over. Rex moves in before either Max or the EVO can do anything, puts his hands on it and cures it. The EVO was an actual wolf that ran off confused.

Rex then turns towards Max and says, "Don't get out much, where did you learn to fight like that." Max realizes the boy is catching on to her as well as Six. Six then says, "Rex, there's one more EVO, it's the big boss if you will, of the other two EVOs we saw." As if on cue, a giant EVO come crashing in on the scene. The trio look at it and Max starts to run. She knows that she can't do anything. Six runs with her, ordering Rex to take the monster down. The monster reaches down and knocks Six into a nearby building knocking him unconscious, and grabs Max.

Rex then builds his boogie pack and flies after the EVO. He then activates his smack hands and comes down on the arms of the EVO who drops the poor girl whom Rex catches and lays on the ground. Rex then hears Six on the communicator say, "Finish it." Rex then says back, "Don't have to tell me twice." Rex cures the behemoth which turns out to be a confused woman. A jump jet lands nearby, and Rex's chimp partner in crime Bobo come out and asks, yes Bobo is an EVO too, "Who's the chick?" Rex looks down and says, "I don't know, she says her name is Angela, but I don't buy it."

Max starts to wake up and looks into the eyes of Rex, Bobo and Six. She says, "You were that worried about me?" Six then says, "You'd better come with us, back to Providence." I translate this into 'you are so busted'. I follow, due to the fact that it's better just to explain there then run here besides I have a feeling Rex won't let me go so easily.


End file.
